How you remind me
by Lunar Runaway Hiri
Summary: a songfic about Kakashi... some OOC To the song of How You Remind Me by Nickelback. KakaOC KakashiOC KakashixOC


Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin

I walked up to her door. It's 7:45 and the summer solstice festival is starting at 8:00. I tapped three times and waited. She appeared moments later.

"Hi, Kakashi!" A small smile played on her perfect lips.

"Hello, Hiri. You look nice." I just used a monotone, she didn't seem to notice.

"Hm-hm!" She made a positive sound that suggested a thank you and cocked her head to the side. It was cute; amusing even. She wore a red kimono with off-white and green flowers and plants and a big yellow bow in the back. Her moonlight silver hair was mostly down with a few strands pulled back into a small ponytail. It made her look beautiful; but it doesn't matter to me.

"Kakashi? Kakashi!?"

"Hmm? Sorry. I zoned." I was still using a monotone.

"I noticed. Now c'mon, silly!" She grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the stairs. "The festival's going to start soon!" her smile dropped off her face when I wouldn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." I started to walk down the stairs. Her mood seemed to have dampened a bit.  
At the festival there were all different people doing all different things; Fire twirlers, sword twirlers, acrobats, and anyone else that felt like showing off their talent.

"I'm a bit hungry…" Hiri stated around 9:00. She looked around. "I'll be right back." She smiled and was lost in the crowd.

She came back about five minutes later with some dango.

"Want some?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied still using my usual monotone.

A few minutes later…

"Hiri! Kakashi!" sounds like the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja's arrived… Naruto caught up with us, so did Sakura, Sai, and a few others. "What's up?"He asked. I shrugged.

"The fireworks are in ten minutes you know." Sakura chipped in. Hiri nodded.

"We're going to go find a good spot." Sai stated.

"Okay." Hiri smiled.

"Bye!" Everyone said goodbye and parted.

"C'mon, Kakashi! Let's go to our spot!" I nodded.

~Naruto's point of view~

"She's never going to get through to him"

{Flashback}

"Hey, Hiri! Are you really going out with Kakashi?"

"Yep!" She seemed determined.

"What are you planning?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to get through to him, if it's the last thing I do!"

"You're crazy, ya know?"

"Hypocrite!"

{End flashback}

~Normal POV~

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
this time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breakin'

Five minutes later we arrived at a small cliff semi-surrounded by trees and coated in lush, soft grass. We settled down. I sat normally and she laid her head on my shoulder. The first firework shot into the sky, illuminating the land from horizon to horizon and scattering yellow sparks far and wide.

"It's so beautiful." Hiri whispered in awe.

"Eh." Was all I said. She looked at me and I realized a look of confusion painted on her face; she was thinking about something. But then the next firework exploded and a vibrant red filled the sky but just to be outdone by the next one, a brilliant orange.

"It's amazing." She whispered.

"I really don't get you." She looked at the edge of the short cliff and scowled. That's the first time I've ever seen her show a negative emotion. She stood up and faced me, I think I know what's coming; I wouldn't have cared, accept I got this sinking feeling in my stomach. And for the first time in a long time, I felt sad. I _felt_ sad. She hadn't even said anything and I could already hear my icy heart breaking. I never knew that I really loved her.

All she said were two words, "I'm sorry." And she ran, into the trees, just to be anywhere that wasn't here.

But I guess I loved her and lost her. And I deserve as much.

I've been wrong, I've been down  
into the bottom of every bottle  
despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

I got up and ran after her. I've lost so much already; I'm not losing anyone else.

I caught up with her in no time; the fireworks still illuminated the sky with random summertime colors, they weren't nearly halfway over, they were still in the exposition.

Hiri had stopped running and just stood in the middle of a small clearing.

"Hiri…" I reached out for her. She spun around.

"Just leave me alone, Kakashi." That's when I noticed a steady flow of tears. There was a lot of hurt in her voice.

"Hiri, please." That's when she probably realized that I wasn't using monotone anymore, for her sobs faltered momentarily.

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

"Hiri, I didn't realize how much I actually cared for you until you left me at the cliff. I had endured so much hurt before all of this, that I retreated inside of myself, I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. It must have been horrible, having to have to deal with me. But I love you, Hiri, and I can't believe that it took this long for me to figure it out…" she took a step back. "Please, don't leave." I was barely whispering now. The next thing I knew she was hugging me and crying into my shoulder.

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she moved her arms so she was hugging me around my neck. She reached up and fiddled with the edge of my mask.

"Go ahead." I said, and she slid my mask off.

She didn't stare, she didn't blush, she just reached up on her tiptoes and next thing I knew, her perfect lips were pressed against mine. I pulled her closer and her fingers twined in my hair. She brought me to life again, and a bang, which seemed farther away than it was, signaled the last firework, illuminating the sky in a color I shall never know, for my opened eyes were closed, as I enjoyed the moment.


End file.
